


The Child Whisperer

by bluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam babysits Dean and Castiel's son, but it's no easy task. Written for bballgirl3022's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



Adam liked to think he was a good brother, but sometimes he wished he said 'no' more often to his siblings.

"Sam!" Adam called from his sprawl in the hallway, wrestling with the squirming three year old in his arms. "Sam, come help me with this kid!"

Dean and Castiel's son had been wailing since he realised his parents had pulled a sly one and left for the afternoon while he was none the wiser. The kid was predictably devastated.

"Sam!" Adam called over the fresh shriek of "DADDY!" as he stopped young Des from bolting for the front door again. The kid was too strong for his own good. Adam blamed the angel in his blood, but the kid had been crying for fifteen minutes and that stamina for angst was definitely Dean. Adam had a sinking feeling that Des could keep this up for a while.

Where the hell was Sam?

"They'll be back soon, kid. Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

It was anything but okay. Adam was pretty sure he was going to get bitten any moment now. Usually his nephew adored him, but when the safety net of his parents fell away and Dean wasn't there to coddle in every way that he always denied, all bets were off.

"Come on, Des." Adam drew the kid into a hug and almost got elbowed in the face for his effort.

"What are you doing down there?"

Adam looked up and nearly lost his grip on the tearful toddler.

Michael raised an eyebrow, glancing curiously between the two of them. How helpful.

Adam thought he was stuck in angelic conferences all day.

"I'm baby-sitting," Adam said. "Isn't it obvious - Des, come ON, they'll be back soon -" Des tried to scramble over his uncle and Adam appealed to his boyfriend who was starting to smile with amusement. "Can you just mindwhammy him to sleep, please?"

Michael frowned. "I thought you said -"

Ethics be fucked, Adam was not letting this kid run through that door.

"I know what I said!"

Michael looked from Adam to the kid in his arms and nodded. "Yaella."

Des stopped and blinked large, blue eyes up at the angel like a deer in headlights. Adam almost fell over the kid in surprise.

Michael cocked his head and looked at Des expectantly. "Makhim sebra'dushael," he continued in a gentle, absconding tone.

Adam watched Michael sink to a crouch in front of the child, speaking softly in that foreign tongue as though Des knew better than to feign ignorance. Des sniffled, shrinking back against his uncle kneeling behind him. Michael raised an eyebrow at the toddler and murmured something that could only mean "Understood?"

Des whimpered softly and turned to hide his face in Adam's shirt, small chubby hands wrapping around his neck.

All hail Michael the Child Whisperer.

Adam stared at his boyfriend in awe. "Teach me how to do that."

Michael smiled and pulled Adam to his feet. The angel ruffled Des' dark hair, face still buried in Adam's neck, and brushed a thumb across Adam's jaw.

The next words Michael breathed were like a prayer, quiet and reverent, as he searched Adam's eyes. 

Adam shivered, arms unconsciously tightening around the child in his arms. "What did you just say?" he asked, unable to hide his smile.

"Beat of my heart, light of my grace: I'll teach you discipline. It loses something in translation." Michael shrugged and leaned in to muffle Adam's laugh with a sound kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to all the linguists out there. I did make everything up without reference.
> 
> One guess as to the full name of Dean and Castiel's son (hint: it's not 'Desdemona').


End file.
